metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Maridia
Maridia (マリーディア Marīdeia) is an aquatic area of Zebes. It was once part of Brinstar, but it appears that some incident engulfed this area completely with Water. It is teeming with marine life, and is a thriving underwater ecosystem. It is not possible for Samus to fully explore this area without acquisition of the Gravity Suit upgrade. It only appears in Super Metroid. Enemies *Boyon *Bull *Cacatac *Choot *Evir *Gadora *Menu *Mochtroid *Oum *Owtch *Pink Space Pirate *Powamp *Puyo *Sciser *Shaktool *Skultera *Tatori *Tatori, Jr. *Yapping Maw *Yard *Zoa *Zoro Bosses *Botwoon *Draygon Power Ups *8 Missile Tanks *3 Super Missile Tanks *2 Energy Tanks *1 Reserve Tank *1 Power Bomb Tank *Plasma Beam *Space Jump *Spring Ball Subsections Note that these subsection names are purely conjectural, and are only used to emphasize difference between environments. Base Maridia The base subsection of Maridia is connected directly to the most remote sections of Brinstar by a transparent glass tunnel, which can be shattered with a Power Bomb, dubbed the Maridian Tube by fans. (There is a similar tube in Metroid: Zero Mission which requires the exact same method to destroy, required to get all items.) This subsection is composed of the green-tinted stone characteristic of Brinstar, and various species of aquatic flora and fauna which also inhabit the surface of Crateria, near the entrance to the Wrecked Ship. The main atmospheric quality of this subsection is that the environment is very dark and very quiet. A small number of Space Pirates wearing special aquatic gear can be found here. Only a small amount of technology has been integrated into this environment, Space Pirate or otherwise, mainly consisting of a number of Powered Doors and a moderately high number of Grapple Points. This subsection connects directly to both of the other subsections of Maridia, and contains no major boss. Sandy Maridia This subsection of Maridia has been heavily integrated with Space Pirate technology and artificial structures. It is a noticeable departure from the quiet and placid Base Maridia, and contains several species of highly dangerous organisms, some of which are artificial. The entire subsection is riddled with deadly quicksand trenches, possibly created by an erosive effect brought on by the addition of a great deal of unnatural installation. Evidently, by the extensive integration of technology, the Space Pirates use this area as a base, most likely with Draygon as commander of the sector. The majority of the landscape is characterized by sand pits, artificial stonework, and rusting metal structures. Environmental hazards presented in this subsection of Maridia make the area highly difficult to navigate safely. Along with Draygon, Botwoon is also a boss present in this area. The Space Jump and Spring Ball are acquired in this subsection. Upper Maridia ]] The environmental features of Upper Maridia are characterized by a landscape composed mainly of a Sandstone-like material, which is completely overgrown with hanging green foliage. This subsection of Maridia is distinguished by the fact that a great deal of it is located over water. Local wildlife inhabiting this area is also highly similar to that of the surface of Crateria, which evidently links directly to this area, (through a passage only accessible by traveling through the Wrecked Ship). Two sub-areas of this section are divided between "Base Maridia" and "Sandy Maridia", but this is only distinguishable by change in music. The sub-area connected to Base Maridia has several hidden expansions and pickups, but does not contain any major bosses or upgrades. The sub-area connected to Sandy Maridia also contains several expansions an pickups, along with the Plasma Beam upgrade and a small number of Space Pirates, but also no major bosses. This subsection of Maridia is the smallest of the three areas. Possible etymology Maridia's name could possibly be a reference to the Marid, which in Arabic folklore are water based djinn, which fits the theme of the area (e.g. mostly flooded). Trivia *Artwork from the German guide for Super Metroid depicts Samus swimming in the waters of Maridia, though this is not possible ingame. The only other time she has been able to swim is in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (and then for limited periods of time). *Portions of Chozodia in Metroid Zero Mission are, in fact, complete copies (sans color scheme) of portions of Maridia. Between the two games, possibly caused by the destruction of the Space Pirate Mothership, the sections sank into the Maridia region. Category:Maridia Category:Aquatic areas Category:Draygon